


Quo Vadis?

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos pondering Duncan. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quo Vadis?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Quo vadis?  
> Author: Holde Maid aka Gerda aka Sparrow Holde  
> Claim: Methos (which does NOT mean I own him, or any part of the Highlander universe)  
> Prompt: Highlander.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13, I suppose, because of the series itself, mostly  
> Word count: 488  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made.  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Jinxed_Wood for the prompt!

The Highlander has held a sword to my neck more than once. Why is it that I don't bear him a grudge? Well, the first time it was my own doing. And maybe it was to be expected when I tried to teach him just how much Kristin endangered him. But even after the Dark Quickening...  
  
_He shakes his head over his own recklessness._  
  
There is no good reason to renew our friendship time and again, and yet I do. There is no good reason why I trust him with my life, but I do. Just like he did with Kristin. One day, perhaps, someone will challenge him to protect me, just as I did with Kristin.  
  
Or more likely, someone will challenge me to protect him, instead. But I'd rather die at Duncan's own sword.  
  
_Impatient with the bilge-water wording of his own thoughts, he groans._  
  
I can't forget what it was like.  
  
_He breathes deeply._  
  
Even when he threatens me with death, the gesture brings me to life. His sword feels different to my throat than any other, and it's not just because I trust him not to kill me. Kronos and many others only made me fear death. The Highlander makes me appreciate life. He makes me suck in every breath and feel the bliss in every second that ticks by, just by pressing the edge of his katana against the skin of my neck.  
  
_Goosebumps have risen on his arms and neck. Sense-memories surge through his body._  
  
He is so very predictable. The stubborn Scottish sense of honour, his chivalry, his never changing his name...  
  
_He sighs._  
  
What I can't predict is my reaction. I know what he will do in any given situation, but I never know what it does to me, where it takes me emotionally...  
  
_Finally his sense of humour returns and he grins._  
  
You'd think I was in love.  
  
_Then he shakes his head._  
  
If only it were as simple as that. I'm excited, yes, but not like that. I'm no longer tired of living, of doging and running, yes. And whatever it is he does to me, it allowed me to fall in love again, after all that time.  
  
He has given my life a new direction, I must admit. I don't know where this will lead - maybe the next time he holds his sword to my neck, it will be the last time. But every time he has done that, there was only one thought: I've had many fulfilled lives. There is nothing left to fear.  
  
I fear, anyway. He just makes life too exciting, too enticing, too intoxicating.  
He _is_ pure life. For a survivor like me, I guess it is natural to cling to him.  
  
_He smiles._  
  
Where are you leading me, Highlander?  
  
_Returning to Adam Pierson's body language as he leaves the house, he shrugs._  
  
Wherever it is, I can't help following.


End file.
